Ordinary Day
by curlygurl22
Summary: When a college project takes the young Bella Swan to the park, the last thing on her mind is finding the guy of her dreams. A story about how the happenings of an ordinary day can lead to something magical, and quite unordinary indeed.
1. Chapter 1

Ordinary Day

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Twilight characters sigh If only, if only ;)

"I'm heading out Alice! Catch up with you later!" my voice strained as I yelled up the stairs to my roommate. I heard a muffled sound of approval as I went back downstairs to grab my things-my gym shoes, phone, and last but not least, my camera. Usually a Literature Major such as myself would not own a 400 camera, but Alice had surprised me with it as a gift when she heard of my next assignment. We were in the poetry unit, and along with writing a poem, we had to provide visuals (and no, I had a feeling clip art wasn't going to cut it this time). Hopefully this outing would provide me with something. Bringing myself back to the present, I hurried out of the house-Jasper should be arriving any minute to see Alice. As I went outside, I stopped and looked at my truck. Yes, I still had the old truck Charlie had given me when I arrived in Forks my junior year of high school. I could never bring myself to get rid of that truck. It had served as a faithful friend over the years, towing me around the small city and beyond at a solid 45 miles per hour. I shook my head, slid into the familiar worn seat and made my way to the park.

It wasn't a long drive to the Chatham City Park-a short 15 minutes was all it took from the apartment complex. I had come here often to relax during my study breaks, or on a good day, take a run. I pulled into the nearest space and hopped out of my truck-it was absolutely gorgeous outside. The sun shared the sky with white, puffy clouds, and a warm breeze swept by ever so often. "It's a good day for some picture takin'!" I said to myself, smiling slightly at my enthusiasm. I walked into the park entrance with my gym shoes on and my camera in tow- I needed pictures of lots and lots of people. As I walked deeper and deeper into the park, I found that I indeed had made a good choice in coming. There were loads of people enjoying the springtime weather. I walked around and quietly snapped a few shots- one of a family picnic, another of a dog walker that had one dog too many. That one made me smile. I circled back around the park, strolling along the park path, my long brown hair slicked back into a ponytail brushing against my back. I made my way to a large open space and that's when I saw him-a bronzed-hair Adonis lying in the grass. More perfect that any supermodel, he had his hands gently resting behind his head and his eyes were closed and he soaked up the sun's warm rays. The look on his face was that of serenity and peace. I slowly brought the camera up to my face to quickly snap a picture, my sweaty palms gripping tight. As I looked through the camera lenses, I noticed him sit up abruptly. He was staring right at me. _'Oh my gosh! What the heck do I do now?! He probably thinks I'm some sort of crazed weirdo!' _I felt a sudden heat rise in my cheeks as I put the camera down and bashfully looked away. I quickly glanced back to see his face pulled into a lopsided grin. I looked up to see piercing green eyes staring back at me. "Can I help you miss?" his voice like smooth velvet, humor hidden in the undertones of his words. "Uh, well… I'm not sure exactly what you can DO for me, " I stammered. I was _really_ starting to blush then. "But, I was taking pictures for a poetry assignment, and uh, well…you looked so peaceful…" My shoulders slumped, exasperated as I told the embarrassing truth. '_Look at yourself, acting like and idiot-you've only seen the guy for like, two minutes and he's already got you flustered!'_ I looked deep into his green eyes, trying to figure what emotion he was portraying. He seemed very nonchalant about the whole situation. "Well, did you get your picture?" he asked, a full-blown grin appearing upon his face when he saw my expression. I looked down at the ground and slowly nodded 'no' as I blushed under his stare. His face was utterly perfect- ivory colored skin covered his angular features. His hair was slightly tousled, giving his that just-got-out-of-bed look, but it worked for him. "In that case, I CAN help you with that," he said as he lay back on the ground. He resumed his previous position. "Is this good?" he asked, peeping open one eye to look at me. I blushed as I looked at the boy, or man I should say, lying in the grass before me. He looked as though he had just stepped out of a high fashion magazine.

"Yeah, that's great," I answered, kneeling down to get a better view of his face. '_Psh, that's MORE than great…"_ I quickly took my picture and then got up. "Um, well, thanks for letting me take your picture," I called out to him as he still was on the ground. As I turned around to leave, I felt a hand gently grasp my right shoulder from behind.

"Wait!" he said. A jolt of electricity made me jump as he touched my shoulder. I turned around-he was standing only a couple inches away from me. "Sorry I scared you," he said, his face full of sincere apology. I looked up into his bright eyes, and we stood like that for a moment, until he broke the silence. "May I?" he questioned, looking down at the large camera in my hands. "Of course, " I replied, my cheeks turning slightly pink. Our hands brushed as he lifted the camera out of my hands, another spark of what felt like electricity between us. I studied him as he looked through my camera, a smile played on his face all the while. His gaze broke away from the screen as he turned to look at me.

"Well it seems you collected some interesting shots this afternoon," he chuckled lightly. My ears rejoiced at the sound of his smooth voice." "I sure did," I mumbled sarcastically as he looked down at me, a large grin plastered on his face. I sighed at the sight of this and we continued to gaze into each other's eyes. "Well, hey, thanks again for letting me take your picture, but I have to get home. My roommate might send the police to come find me-I've been gone all afternoon." I chuckled quietly, not wanting to leave. A look of sorrow appeared on his face. "But it was nice hanging out, or whatever you want to call it," I said, trying to lighten the mood. The corners of his mouth turned upward when he heard this. "Yeah, it was very… nice," he spoke, his voice almost a whisper. "I guess I'll see you around." I said as I headed toward my truck. "Wait!" he yelled, which I'll admit, startled me a bit considering I've never heard him raise his voice before. '_Considering you've known him all of fifteen minutes.'_ I turned around to see him jogging toward me, his muscular body moving gracefully up and down. "I think you'll be needing this, " a crooked smile appearing on his face- absolutely breathtaking. I had only known him for twenty minutes at the most, and that smile had already become my favorite. I looked down to see my camera nestled in his large hands. I blushed as I slowly retrieved it from his hands, embarrassed that a boy could make me so forgetful. "Thank you-again, " I sighed. It would definitely have been a problem if I had left it; my assignment was due Thursday-it was a Tuesday afternoon. He chuckled when he saw my cheeks flush, "You're most certainly welcome….umm." "Bella," I quickly replied, "my name is Bella." "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said, making my face turn about a hundred shades of red. No boy had ever spoken to me like that before. "And yours?" I stammered, still reeling from his forward comment. "Oh, how rude of me. Edward, Edward Cullen, " he said softly. I stared up into his flawless face, his eyes fixated on mine. "I should really get going," I said, "but it was nice meeting you Edward." I looked down trying to hide my obvious blush. "As it was a pleasure meeting you Bella," he replied as he reached for my hand, where he planted a small kiss. This made me blush even more. There had to be some way to get that fixed… When he released my hand, I mumbled one last 'thank you' and turned to my truck. "See you around!" I said with one final wave. I scooted into the truck and put the key into the ignition, making the heap of rusty metal roar to life. I pulled out of the parking space and made my way back to the park road entrance. I looked in my rear view mirror to see he was still standing in the parking lot, watching me roll away in my old truck. I sighed. What an…interesting day it had been to say the least. Every time I tried to think of words to describe the boy at the park, I found myself speechless. It would be by an amazing stroke of luck that I would ever see this boy ever again. With that, I drove home in silence, pondering the events of my eventful day-my bouts of unmerciless blushing included. I replayed my conversation with the handsome man over and over again in my head, chastising myself for my weakness and constant blushing. As I made my way home, I found myself wishing for that amazing stroke of luck to see the gorgeous boy once again…


	2. Chapter 2

Ordinary Day

Ordinary Day

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

I gathered my thoughts as I pulled into the familiar driveway of the apartment complex. I parked at my usual spot in front of the old oak tree, and made my way inside the apartment.

Alice was going to have a field day when I told her what had happened. I sighed as I pictured Edward-the perfect stranger. The contours of his face, his stunning green eyes, that tousled bronze hair.

Ugh! This boy had me totally wrapped around his finger…and I had known him for just a short 20 minutes. I shook my head, defeated, as I set my stuff down on the kitchenette counter.

"Alice!" I called upstairs, only to the pixie girl bounding down towards me.

"Bella, your back! You had me worried! You were gone for quite a while you know…" she finished with a slight pout.

"I was just out taking some pictures for that poetry project." I replied, hoping to ease her worries. At the sound of this, she eagerly perked up as she asked me how I liked the camera.

"I must say Alice, I own you one indeed. I got some great shots." I chuckled slightly, remembering the lady with the small pack of dogs-a personal favorite.

"Lemmie see!" she squealed, as she ripped the camera off the counter top. I watched her face as I did Edward's, looking at the various expressions that flitted across her face. I saw her slender hand stop as she paused, gasping.

"What?" I questioned, wondering what in the world could possibly leave my bubbly friend speechless-but in the back of my mind, I already knew.

"And who, may I ask, is this?" she said, a smug smile appearing on her small face as she flashed the camera screen towards me. Indeed, it was the picture of Edward.

"Well, uh, his name is Edward." I mumbled.

"Is that so?" she said, her voice growing airy all of a sudden. I was squirming under the intensity of her stare when she broke the silence.

"Well…WHAT HAPPENED?!" she blurted out abruptly, startling me a bit.

"Well, when I was waking back around the park, I noticed him lying down in the grass. He looked so peaceful…" I said, thinking back to the exact moment.

"I was about to take a picture when he looked up and saw me." A look of curiosity played on Alice's face as she egged me on for more.

"And then he asked if I got my shot. I said no, so he laid back down for me to take the picture…" As I finished telling the rest of my eventful day, Alice had settled for annoyed look.

"Man Bella, you sure are a lame story teller! I want to know the juicy details! Was he as gorgeous in person as he was in that picture?" I sighed once again as I had to agree with Alice's comment.

Although I couldn't put the encounter into any meaningful words, I could sure a heck remember the feelings and thoughts that had rushed through my head when I stared into that beautiful face.

Returning to the present, I slowly nodded-a definite 'yes' to Alice's question. "Did you get his number?" she looked at me intently now, digging for more information.

"No," I looked down in utter defeat. I knew Alice had no good things to say about my flirting techniques, as they were non-existent.

Uncharacteristically, Alice just pulled me into a hug, a knowing, evil, smirk appearing on her face for the quickest second.

"Well, what can I say? I guess I'm happy that you're actually interacting with the opposite sex now!" she giggled lightly as she went on.

"This has been good for you. I think you are finally over that slime-ball-of-a-boy Mike." My eyes bulged out of my head at the sound of this.

"ALICE! I told you he WAS NOT my boyfriend!" I screeched, Alice falling over in a fit of giggles. She knew just as well that the subject of Mike was always looked down upon in my eyes.

Although he was a sweet boy, his constant pestering for the last two years of high school had left me in a cast for 6 weeks, as he had tried open the door for me one day.

I busted out laughing as I remembered the look on his face when I had yelled for him to get out of my hospital room and to never come back.

Since then, I had always been a bit standoffish when it came to guys. I guess all guys weren't as…compulsive as Mike, but I had never met anyone else who had caught my eye.

I could understand Alice's initial surprise to my run-in with the boy known as Edward. He might have finally broken my boy hiatus. And I can't say that I minded.

After releasing this though, I straightened up, trying to compose myself from my fits of laughing. I turned to look at Alice, who I could see was trying to do the same.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you! Jasper is coming over for dinner tonight. He's bringing a friend." She winked at me.

"I have a feeling you two will hit it off just fine!" she said, walking up the stairs. I could have sworn I could have seen that evil smirk again as she called for me to be up in her room in 10 minutes to get ready or she'd have my head.

I shrugged it off. It was probably just another one of her crazy shenanigans to hook me up with a guy. I shook my head as I followed her upstairs, ending up in her bedroom.

"Bella! I have JUST the thing for you to wear!" she said as she yanked me from the doorway into the room. It looked like a fashion magazine had threw up in her bedroom-there were clothes everywhere.

I looked up the see the biggest grin plastered on her face as the held up my planned outfit. It was satin dress, ending just above the knee. The deep blue color had me mesmerized as it glinted in the light of her lamp.

It was a sleeveless number, having a box-cut neck with a nice pleating on the front. The back of the dress plunged to the middle of my back. There, rested a blue satin ribbon to finish off the outfit.

Thrown along with some silver heels and earrings, Alice had worked her magic once again.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, making my way over to hug Alice. It suited me perfectly. Not to showy, but had just enough detail to make it special.

Alice sighed, her work done. "Go on and shower-we need to get you dressed." She pushed me towards the door and into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower, oddly anxious to get ready. In a little under an hour, Alice had me dressed and was putting the finishing touches on my make-up.

"Look at you Bella!" she gasped as I turned around to face myself in the mirror. What I saw was astounding. I still looked like myself, but I glowed.

I stared at a more elegant version of the plain-Jane Bella I had come to know.

"Thank you so much Alice…" I turned to look at her, filling every one of my words with

my thanks.

"You are oh-so welcome," she said simply, her grin growing wider. "You deserve it Bella, " she whispered to herself.

I made my way unsteadily out of the bathroom to let her get ready and planted myself on the couch downstairs. I was amazed that I didn't need a trip to the emergency room after that stunt.

14 stairs+4 inch heels+ me1st class ticket to the house of pain. As I sat, I though about all the possible friends Jasper could bring over.

I know it wouldn't be Emmet-he had the stunning Rosalie Hale to keep him company. I pondered some more until I heard the sound of the doorbell ring.

"I GOT IT!" Alice flew down the stairs and almost crashed into the door. I giggled to myself quietly- that's Alice for you. She quickly composed herself and opened the door, a goofy grin on her face as she greeted Jasper and his guest.

They were so perfect, those two. Jasper, though quiet, was a tender soul. And from what I had seen in their year and a half together, he could love Alice better that any other man could. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married here soon.

As Jasper walked in the door, he had eyes only for Alice as he pulled her into a hug. A twang of jealousy hit my heart-I only wished for someone like that. I sighed, shrugging of the thought and getting up to greet out houseguests. This was going to be an interesting night.

I made my way over the door and gave Jasper a hug, oblivious the man who stood out of the way behind him.

"Jasper! How have you been?" I questioned. I hadn't talked to him in a while now.

"I've been great. How about yourself?" he answered and asked, his southern accent

coming through in slight. Always the gentleman.

"I've been…" just then, I was at lost for words. Behind Jasper stood a familiar bronzed hair male, a small smile on his face. "Fine." I finished breathily, snapping my gaze from Edward to Jasper. Sensing my surprise, he turned towards Edward.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my good friend Edward." I silently nodded as I looked back to Edward. He had on gray slacks and a green collard shirt-buttoned up and rolled at the sleeves. So very handsome.

I was still dumbstruck when I finally noticed Edward's pale hand extended towards mine. Embarrassed, I felt my face flush, and I quickly stuck out my hand.

"Nice to see you again," I said quickly, not making eye contact.

"As do I feel the same," Edward replied smoothly, the smile seemingly permanent now on his face. Jasper looked at Alice with a confused look. She silently told him they would discuss it later. We broke our grip, and Alice led us into the cozy living area.

"I'm not much a cook, so how about we eat out?" her voice echoed through the kitchen into the living area as she went to retrieve her purse.

I glared at Alice. She knew. She knew exactly whom Jasper was bringing over, and the gorgeous 'stranger' in the picture. And now we were eating out. Going on a DATE. I could have killed her right then and there.

Like I said earlier, this was going to be an interesting night indeed.

**A/N: How'd yall' like it so far? Sorry it took a while to post-just making some last minute corrections. Please review! I would love to hear about your opinion on the story and any tips you might have..it helps me out a lot ******** Should have chapter 3 posted soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

Ordinary Day

**Ordinary Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

After sending one final wave, the beautiful girl hopped in her truck and drove noisily out of the park. I silently stared as the last glimpse of her and her truck were tucked neatly behind the corner of a nearby street.

"Bella…" I whispered to myself. She had been gone for no more than three minutes, and I was already longing for her company. Although we had not said much, there was something about her that drove me into insane curiosity.

I sighed as I walked back to my resting place to gather my things. I had been relaxing after a grueling five-hour piano shift at a local up-scale restaurant. Along with a shorter, later shift on Friday nights, the job at the restaurant was a way for me to take a break from my tedious pre-med classes that I had three times a week.

I had always found it comforting to come the park on a nice day after my longer shifts; to feel the sounds of nature, the sun raining gently down on my skin: pure bliss.

Snapping out of my thoughts and quickly collecting my things, I made my way over to a tiny silver car parked in the far corner of the lot. As I opened the trunk, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hey Jasper," I answered knowingly after stealing a quick glance at my caller ID.

"Hey man. I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner tonight?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, if your not busy, Alice and I would like to extend an invitation to come to dinner with us tonight. Her friend Bella is going to be there too…" he added maybe a little to quickly.

Hmm, this couldn't be the same Bella I had met earlier, could it?

"I guess if I'm not putting you through any trouble I can come," I answered, knowing quite well that Jasper coveted his alone time with Alice.

"No problems man. Meet me at Alice's by 8," and with that he hung up.

I placed the phone back in my pocket as I hopped into my car, heading home to get ready.

I wasn't one for such an outing, but the fact that there was a chance I might see my Bella's pink cheeks again had me soaring. Did I just call her '_my_ Bella'? I groaned. This girl had me wrapped around her tiny little finger.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I pulled into my apartment parking lot.

After showering and making myself presentable, a couple hours later, I found myself pulling up next to Jasper's car at Alice's. As soon as he saw me, he immediately jumped out of his car, and him and I walked silently to the door.

After ringing the doorbell, we could hear were the muffled screams of Alice bounding down the stairs towards the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" she greeted, in her normal perky manner. Her eyes were focused intently on Jasper's as she opened the door. I quietly slipped in behind him, not wanting to make myself known quite yet.

I immediately noticed another presence in the house.** '**_Bella_' I thought, looking discreetly to see if I could catch a glimpse of her.

She was in the process of greeting Jasper when her eyes locked with mine, leaving her speechless. Indeed it was the beautiful girl at the park. I smiled, remembering just a few hours before, our quaint run-in.

She was absolutely breathtaking. The dark blue dress she wore accentuated her smooth, pale skin. Soft tufts of brown curls fell over her shoulders, making her look darling.

While taking all this in, I faintly remembered Jasper's introduction of his 'friend' and I stepped forward, my hand outstretched.

"Nice to see you again," she mumbled, not making eye contact with me.

"As do I feel the same," I replied, meaning every word.

She quickly stepped back as Alice lead us into the living room while she retrieved her purse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella glaring in Alice's direction. I frowned a bit. It made me sad to know that she might not be as enthusiastic about our second meeting as I was.

I looked at her fully now-I wanted to know more about her. I had to. I knew she was different. Unusually, I had never felt this intrigued about a woman on a first encounter.

She glanced my way. I gave a small smile, hoping to break the ice of any awkward feelings between us. At this, she quickly looked away, blushing the slightest bit.

I chuckled quietly and shook my head.

"Shall we get going?" I asked as I stood up. To be honest, I was getting hungry. I had skipped lunch in order to go to the park, and breakfast had worn off long before that.

"I think we are all set!" Alice jumped in, already making her way to the door.

"Bella, I'm riding with Jasper, so you can ride with Edward," She called from the

door, her eyes dancing with delight. Alice was up to her ol' tricks again.

I had a feeling this dinner was not only for me to be set up with a girl, but obviously for Bella to be set up with a guy, as I heard a loud sigh escape from her lips.

I turned to her, offering my hand, as she was still steadily rooted to the couch. "Are you ready for departure madam?" I asked, throwing on my thickest French accent.

She roughly placed her hand in mine, flung her head back, and threw her other arm over her forehead dramatically.

"Take me away, monsieur!" She answered, replying in an as just-as-thick-accent.

She peeped open one of her eyes playfully, a smile creeping onto her angelic face. I looked down at her quizzically, and we erupted with laugher as she stood up, wiping tears from her eyes as we made our way to the door and out of the house.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update…and for the short chapter. I'm presently working on the fourth chapter, which, I promise, is much, much, more extensive than this one. It should be posted by tomorrow afternoon. Read and Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward followed closely behind me I made my way out of the house, me still partially recovering from our bouts of laughter

**Ordinary Day**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Edward followed closely behind me as I made my way out of the house, me still partially recovering from our bouts of laughter. I gingerly stepped over the thresh hold, trying my hardest not to trip, but alas, it was too good to be true. My other heel caught onto the ledge, and I went plummeting down towards the pavement.

Before I knew it, a pair of strong hands grabbed me from behind, putting a cease to my potentially awful fall.

"Whoa, where to Queen of France?" Edward jabbed comically, as he gently pulled me upright.

I looked up at him, my cheeks obviously flaming, but with a look of surprise, as I found myself gaping. Who knew Edward Cullen was a comedian?

Finding myself speechless, I just laughed. He joined me in a low chuckle and placing a hand on the small of my back, lead me to a shiny silver Volvo in the parking lot.

He quickly opened the door for me, and I sat, taking in the roomy interior of his car. Might I say, I was pleasantly surprised (I guess a lot of that was going on today). His interior was spotless, unlike the interiors of most college-aged boys. He had a stack of

CD's neatly aligned in the center console.

I turned to him as he slid gracefully into the driver's seat, putting the key into the ignition, the engine, a gentle purring in the background.

My attention was immediately drawn to the familiar tune coming from the speakers.

"Clair de Lune," I murmured quietly, a ray of memories running through my head.

"You know Debussy?" he asked as we pulled onto the main road.

"I'm not familiar with all of his works, but my mother used to play Clair de Lune around the house when I was little," I answered.

"Your mother had quite the taste in music then," a smile appearing on his angel face. I stared for just a moment, my curiosity heightened in the slightest. I had a feeling there was much to be known about the said Edward Cullen.

"Do you play the piano?" I inquired, turning to him for an answer.

"Yes, I play a little," he answered nonchalantly. "I play at a restaurant I work at during the week, but I don't play near as much now as I did when I was younger," he added, glancing over at me.

"Would you play for me sometime?" I blurted out abruptly.

"It would be my pleasure," he responded, yet another smile gracing his timeless face.

We spent the remainder of the car-ride, talking about that various types of music we both listened to, only to find we have very similar tastes in music.

The ride ended all too soon, as we followed Jasper's car into the parking lot of the restaurant.

He got out and opened my door, in true gentleman manner, and lifted me by the hand carefully out of the car.

We walked, his arm delicately around my waist, to the entrance of the restaurant to meet Alice and Jasper, who were already waiting.

I looked up at him. We had only met a few hours previous, and I felt so secure, so safe-even though he was a complete stranger.

Approaching the door, he held it open, and this time dawning a British accent, lifted an invisible top hat off his head, and bowed slightly. "After you m' lady."

"Why thank you kind sir," I curtsied, not missing a beat. We chuckled once again at our little act, and walked inside.

The restaurant had a homey feel to it. The lights we dimmed, and the tables were covered with thick white tablecloth. Deep oak chairs surrounded the tables in the middle of the floor, while plush booths were tucked against the neighboring walls.

"Reservations for four. Last name Brandon," Alice spoke to the young woman behind a large podium.

"Right this way ma'm" she complied, leading us to a cozy booth near the back of the restaurant.

She left us at the table with a stack of menus, while a young waiter came to ask for our drinks.

"What can I get for you guys tonight?" He asked, looking me dead square in the face. I noticed Edward shift a bit from his place across the table, glowering at the young man.

"I'll have a water, thank you." Alice jumped in, thankfully taking the waiter's creepy stare off me for at least a couple of seconds.

"I'll have the same," Jasper said.

The stare returned as he looked to me for my order.

"Bella, what would you like to drink?" Edward asked, his face showing he was

quite uncomfortable.

"Uh, a coke sounds good." I responded.

"Two cokes please," Edward looked at the waiter, obviously not wanting him to stick around any longer.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the waiter said, giving me one last glance over as he walked away from the table.

I looked at Edward, following his eyes to see he was seemingly burning a hole through the back of the waiter's head.

"Edward, you okay?" I asked, knowing quite well he wasn't.

"What a creep," he muttered.

"He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat,"

I blushed bashfully, looking down. "Well, I thank you for your concern," I giggled, seeing how this guy was having an effect on Edward.

"Next time he pulls something, I'll let you take care of it," I winked, giving him a small smile. Someone was jeleaous.

At the sound of this, he seemed to gain some composure, and returned the smile. I looked down at the menu.

"Hmm, what looks good to you? I'm afraid I've never been here before…" my brows furrowed as I studied the entrées. Half of it was in another language, and the other, I couldn't decipher the intricate cursive writing. Hoot! Hoot! Go Lit. Major!

"I've heard the shrimp scampi was good. My personal favorite is the chicken parmesean."

"How about I get the shrimp, and you get the chicken, and we can share?"

"Sounds good to me," he said, throwing out one of his crooked smiles. This guy could make me melt to the floor with one look.

I looked over at Alice, seeing she was completely enthralled in a conversation with Jasper.

I turned my attention back to the boy in front of me. I decided to travel into the virtually unknown waters of the mysterious Edward Cullen.

"So, what are you majoring in?" a question totally out of the blue.

"I'm taking pre-med classes at this point. In the next couple of years I'm planning transfer to Chatham Medical School to get my full medical degree and to do some internships."

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?" I questioned, as my curiosity got the best me.

"A surgeon, like my father," he said, a grin on his face

"Psh, wow. That's a pretty extensive job!" I frowned. "I faint at the sight of blood. Where does your father work?"

"He works at Forks General, well, in Forks…"

A stark realization hit me, "What is his name?"

"Dr. Carlise Cullen."

"I used to live in Forks," I paused, "and I have to say, I've had many meetings with your father, seeing as I'm not the most graceful person…"

Edward let out a laugh, his voice like tinkling bells.

"He always mentioned a girl who had come in at least once a month for one oddity or another, " he said, this time he was the one winking.

My cheeks tuned crimson at the thought of the many stories that I had went to the hospital with. I fell down the stairs. I tripped over my own feet. I slipped on the driveway. The list sadly goes on and on.

Noticing my blush, Edward immediately stopped laughing, taking my hand that was laid out on the table.

"Well as long as I'm around, I promise to keep you safe," his eyes soft with compassion.

"I'll hold you to that promise," I said softly, looking deep into his emerald eyes. His promise seemed comforting enough. And I had a feeling he would keep it as long as he was here with me, however long that may be.

We talked a little more about school and such, when the waiter came back with four big plates of food.

"Here we go." He said, lifting the heavy plates off his arm.

As he put my plate down, I noticed a napkin stuck to the edge, black writing scrawled on the surface.

I looked down. Indeed, it was a message that read, " Just in case you wanted my number…Hit me up beautiful" with a phone number underneath.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Apparently the waiter has the hots for Bella," Alice giggled, as she noticed the phone number on the napkin.

I might have to agree with Edward-this guy was beyond creepy. I grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down a message on the napkin, and called out to waiter.

"Oh waiter!" I called, as he more than enthusiastically turned to see what I needed. "I think you forgot this," I called again, waving the napkin like a mad-man. He took the napkin in question. Realization started to set in as he sulked away from the table.

I turned back to my food, only to see six pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"What did you do to that poor kid Bella?" Alice laughed, watching the snake of a waiter slither away.

"Ehh, just a little parting note, that's all," I grinned devilishly, knowing all too well what I had wrote on that napkin. _In his dreams!_ I thought to myself.

I looked back at Edward, who, might I say, was enjoying himself watching the scene unfold.

"I don't know what you did, but I have to give you props for that one Bella," Jasper complimented, finding enjoyment in it as well.

I smiled at the fact, and happily dug into my shrimp scampi.

"Wow, you sure are happy for just a few minutes ago crushing a young boy's heart," Edward laughed, noticing my good mood.

"That boy has to learn to treat ladies like ladies one way or another, so I figured I'd speed up the process."

"Bella, Bella," he said, shaking his head slightly, a smile still planted on his beautiful face.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch as we-Alice and Jasper included-talked about after-dinner plans.

"How about we go to the park?" I suggested. If the park was any bit as beautiful as it was during the day time, it would be stunning under the moonlight.

"I think that is a wonderful idea!" Alice said, jumping up and down out of her seat.

With the plans set, we paid for our meal, and headed out towards the cars.

Edward guided me through the parking lot, his arm linked through mine as we made our way to his car.

"Have you ever been to the park at night?"

"As many times as I have been there, no, I have never been at nighttime."

"Well, I guess this should be an experience for all of us," a smile growing on my lips. With that, he started the car, and we drove in a pleasant silence to Chatham City

Park.

Upon arrival, Edward once again, opened my door and effortlessly guided me out, making sure I was stable on my feet.

"It like it is going to rain," he said, lifting his head towards the sky. I looked up following his gaze to a dark cloud in the already dark sky.

"We should be back before then," I rationalized, my eyes still turned to the sky.

"I think I might leave my shoes in the car though…" I said, still rambling on about my clumsiness as I slipped my heels off and placed them in the car.

I looked back at Edward, for he had been quite for a while-his gaze resting on mine.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he leaned down and whispered in my ear, his cool breath fanning over my face and tickling my ear.

"Uh, um, well, uh, no…" I managed, stumbling like an idiot. My cheeks had to be beet red at this point.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said, his velvet voice still a whisper in my ears.

I looked up at him, a crooked grin graced his face. Without words, he gently took my hand in his and we started down the paved road of the park trail.

We had walked for a good ten minutes or so when the first signs of rainfall appeared.

"Uh-oh," I squealed as the drops kept coming harder and harder. Edward and I turned back to the direction of the car. The rain was falling so hard now, I could barely see in front of me. I tried to run, only to be held back by my own two feet. Luckily, I caught myself.

I looked back at Edward, who was following five paces behind me, and bust out in laughter. His bronzed hair was plastered to his head making him look like a wet puppy- drenched, but cute nonetheless. The look of surprise crossed his face at my sudden outburst.

Playfully, I turned my face up to the sky and began twirling, letting the cool rain wash down upon my face. I loved the rain. I felt like all my worries were being dragged away as the drops slid down my face onto the ground. I stopped suddenly to look at Edward-his eyes were as warm as honey as he looked at me.

"Dance with me," he whispered, as he took his hand and placed it gingerly around my small waist. Even though I was a horrible dancer, I was in no mood to argue as I stared into his beautiful green eyes.

So, in the middle of a rain storm, on one of the park trails, Edward lead me gracefully in a waltz. We were, as you would put it, dancing in the rain.

I squealed in delight as he gently lifted me up and spun me around, our laughter filling the silence of the park. Pure bliss.

A crack of lightning lit up the sky, and it was then we decided it was time to leave.

We quickly made it to the car and jumped inside. I listened to the rain as it beat steadily on the rooftop of the small car. Edward was looking at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he said, a smile lighting up his face as he stuck his keys in the ignition and drove me home, his large hand resting on mine the entire time.

Conversation was sparse as we drove, enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's company.

Pulling into the apartment parking lot, Edward opened my door, grabbed my shoes from the back, and led me to the front of my apartment building.

He stood there looking at me, his face illuminated by a single light above the door.

"I had a really good time with you tonight," I said, breaking up the silence.

He moved toward me a little, as I could feel his breath on my face.

"So did I, Bella, I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time…and I'm glad I got to spend it with someone as wonderful as you…" he finished quietly.

"Edward," I whispered softly. My heart was palpitating at a hundred miles a minute as he leaned his forehead against mine. He tenderly took my face in his hands, gazing deep into my brown eyes.

"I hope that we can see each other sometime soon." He said quietly, hope lingering in his voice.

"I would like that very much," I replied, a small smile forming on my face.

Immediately his eyes lit up, and his lips broke into a smile.

"Until then," he breathed. "Goodnight Bella." And with that he sweetly kissed my forehead and released me from his touch. He walked backwards to his car, parked a few feet away from the front of the building, never breaking his gaze from mine.

He got into his car, and it was only then I snapped back into reality. I ran to his car window. He rolled it down in surprise.

I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Edward," I said sweetly, quickly turning back to the building.

I looked back from the doors: Edward face had broken into a wide, toothy grin as he gave a final wave and backed out of the complex.

I went into the building, finding my way blindly to the familiar apartment door and opened it quietly, slipping inside.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I slid back against the door, my mind swimming with the angelic face of Edward Cullen.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? This is my favorite chapter so far ******** Lemmie know how you feel…READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, it looks like someone had a good time

Ordinary Day

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Well, it looks like someone had a good time tonight," Alice's tinkling voice pierced through the dead silence of the house.

I jumped, immediately snapping out of my dream-like state.

"Geeze Alice! Give me a heart-attack why don't ya?" I grumbled as I looked at the smug smile on her face. I knew what she was getting at.

When I started towards my room, she broke the silence yet again.

"Bella Swan! I want details!" she said, hand on her hip and a pout forming on her face.

Even though it was almost pitch black in the apartment, the faint outlines of Alice's face proposed that she was in no mood to play.

"Fine," I muttered in sound defeat. There was no escaping the inevitable.

"Can I at least change out of this dress first?" I tried, stalling for some time to collect myself.

"Make it quick," she said coolly, planting herself comfortably on the couch.

I slowly made my way to my room, still recollecting the scene outside the apartment. Never in my life had I done something so rash. But never in my life had I met someone like Edward Cullen. I sighed as slipped into my room.

I drug out the process of changing into my pajamas for my sake alone-Alice turned into a little questioning fiend when it came to my love life. I had a feeling we were in for a long night.

"Bella! When I said quick, I meant it! Do you want me to come and there and get you myself?" Alice threatened from downstairs. Following precisely, I made my pajama-clad body downstairs and plopped myself on the couch.

"Took you long enough," she scoffed, making sure I was aware she was pointedly annoyed at my diligence.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for a slew of non-stop questions. But I was ready. Not even the most irksome of questions could deny that my night with Edward was utterly amazing.

"What do you want to know?"' I asked, my eyes taking in Alice's expression.

A simper appeared on her face as she asked just one question: "What do you think of the scandalous Edward Cullen?" Her eyebrows wagged at the last part.

I took another deep breath, closing my eyes for the shortest of seconds.

"As unexpectedly was we came into acquaintance, he…he's just…incredible…" I faded softly, sinking into my own thoughts. The boy no doubt had a hold on my heart after a single afternoon in company.

She smiled, understanding clouding her eyes. "Bella…" She gently reached over and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I just…I don't know if I'm ready." I said, pulling away from her ever so slightly.

"It sure sounds like you are," Alice combated.

"I've never been in this position before. I mean, sure, I've thought guys were cute and stuff, but never have I felt like this," I concluded, looking down.

"This may sound silly, but every time we touch, it's like electricity runs through my veins. I know I just met him today, but it feels like I've known him for a lifetime…"

"Bella, listen to your heart. You are one of the most deserving people I know. Don't dwindle your happiness. Let it grow. Do something for yourself for once. Just let go…"

I looked up into her eyes. Dear Alice. She had only good intentions. As easy as it sounds, I know what I feel, but it's hard to relinquish control. To let a complete stranger handle something so fragile as my heart. To just…let go.

"I'm not ready…at least I don't think so. I'm so afraid of getting hurt Alice. To fall completely head over heels and to have it come crashing down around me…"

Alice's brows furrowed into a line on her porcelain forehead.

"Does he make you happy?" she whispered, concentration thick in her voice.

"Yes," I replied ever so softly. "More than I've felt in a long, long time…" A tear slipped silently out of the corner of my eye.

"Then go for it! You know as well as I do a guy like Edward comes around only once in a lifetime. Just get to know him better. It's not like he asked you to marry him or something. And if he's the guy I know, he will never hurt you, Bella. Let yourself _live_ for once!" Alice pleaded to me

I stared at her. Why not? She was doubtless in her convictions. And Edward was beyond wonderful. It was just so hard to wrap my head around a guy actually caring for me like that.

I gave her a small smile. "Do you think he likes me?"

"ARE YOU BLIND?" she yelled playfully, her mouth gaping open.

"You two are going to be great together! _Trust me_ on that one," she finished with a wink.

I giggled. "I'll go along with it Alice. It might not be so easy, but you're right. Edwards just don't pop up all over the place."

"That's my girl. Mmkay, you ready for bed? This has been _quite _the night!"

"Most definitely! And I second that last part," I called behind me as she followed me up the stairs.

"Night," she yawned.

"Night," I replied, easing my way into my room.

I slipped under the cool sheets of my bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I thought about today's happenings. Pure bliss. But why was I so scared of commitment? And it's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend. How could someone as dashing as Edward Cullen be interested in me?

I pondered more questions such as these until I slipped into a deep unconsciousness of uncertain delightfulness as I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

I drove home in complete silence, reeling over the events previous. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought a girl as astounding as Bella Swan might actually like me back. It was to good to be true.

I pressed the tips of my fingers against my lips. They still tingled from the touch of her delicate kiss. I shook my head, replaying the scene over and over in my head.

"Bella…" I spoke her name gently in the muted confines of my car. My heart fluttered and my palms became sweaty. I had to see this girl again. I was dazzled at the mere sight of her, and my heart sped uncontrollably in her presence. The world fell away when I looked into her brown orbs-for-eyes and he scent was intoxicating. I finished my drive home memorizing the details that made her simply irresistible.

That night, I dreamed of Bella Swan.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update. I've been busy with soccer and finishing Breaking Dawn, lol. I know this chapter may not seem like much, but it sets up the wonderful chapter 6 that I am working on. I'll try to post as soon as possible. As usual, reviews are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the following week, I found myself completely engrossed in my schoolwork

Ordianary Day

Chapter 6

BPOV

Over the course of the following week, I found myself completely engrossed in my schoolwork. The poetry project I turned in last Thursday was followed by two other projects from various classes.

I was so preoccupied, it seemed as though I saw only glimpses of Alice during the day, as she too was up to her ears in homework.

But even with the ludicrous amount of homework that had accumulated, I still found myself thinking of Edward. I had though our night together had been so…perfect. And I had not heard from him since.

I tried as hard as I could to bury myself in my work to keep from thinking of reasons he had not gotten in touch with me. It pained me all too much to know that he might not share the same feelings as I did for him.

So I worked.

It was not until Friday night when I found I could breath easy again. It was the weekend.

"Hey Bella!" my friend Angela from my World Literature class called from across the parking lot. The last class of the day had just ended, and students were scampering out of the building as fast as they could, each making silent vows not to return until Monday.

I turned around, recognizing the familiar voice. "Hey Angela! What's up?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight? This week has been absolutely grueling! I know this great little place a couple blocks from here-it has live music and everything…" she said, her voice fading, looking at my face for a reaction.

"You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea." I replied, thinking it over. And it didn't. It had been a while since I had hung out with Angela, and it seemed as though she was looking for a way to relax as well.

"I'm in," I said, a warm smile growing on my face. Almost a mirror response to my reaction, her face broke into a grin as well.

"I'll pick you up at seven." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked towards her car. Maybe tonight would take my mind off of Edward.

As much as I tried not to think of him, my heart pounded at there mere thought. _Sigh. _If only I could see him again…

I shrugged off the thought as I opened the door to my antique truck and sped off towards home.

"Hey Alice, I'm home!" I called as I stepped into our apartment. Sensing no one was in the house, I checked the kitchen table for a note.

As if by command, a note appeared before my eyes as I made my way into the kitchen area.

"Hey! Be back late tonight. Going to dinner with Jasper.

Love, Alice"

Tonight was going to be perfect. I smiled to myself as I headed to my room to get ready. At least I wouldn't have Alice here to harass me about my wardrobe, although I must admit, she had a gift when it came to clothing.

I chuckled lightly to myself as I thought of the many times Alice had bully me into her oftentimes-extraneous outfits.

I figured a simple black dress with flats would do. With my outfit planned, I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Two hours later, I found myself getting into Angela's small Civic parked in the apartment parking lot.

"You ready for our girl's night out?" she said with authentic enthusiasm in her voice. She was just as excited as I was.

"I was born ready!" I cheered, mock heroism in the undertones of my voice. We giggled as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

The ride to the restaurant consisted mostly of light conversation about the happenings in our lives. I learned that Angela had a crush on a boy named Ben who was in her Physics class. Too cute.

We arrived at a cozy upscale restaurant in half an hour's time. While walking through the parking lot, I noticed a shiny silver Volvo nestled in one of the nearby spaces. Immediately, thoughts of Edward came to mind. It couldn't be the same car, could it?

I thought quietly to myself until we made our way into the small eatery, the luxurious sound of a piano snapping me out of my thoughts. The sound was positively exquisite. I let the wondrous music overtake me, as Angela and I were lead to a plush table for two near the back.

"Isn't this place great?" she grinned, obviously enjoying the sweet music as well.

I nodded gently, looking over my menu.

"Hey guys. My name is Ben. What can I get you two ladies to drink this lovely evening?" a deep vice broke through my thoughts. I looked over at Angela, who seemed at lost for words as she was blushing uncontrollably. So _this _must be Ben.

"We'll both have cokes please," I answered. Angela gave me thankful look as Ben turned to put our orders in.

She let out a flustered sigh as she started to return to her normal color.

"So I'm guessing that is Ben?" I gave her a playful wink.

"You guessed right," she mumbled quietly, still embarrassed from her color show earlier.

"Don't worry about it Ang. He just caught you off guard. Plus, I think he likes you," I gave her a small smile. My words were the truth.

When asking for our drinks, he seemed to have eyes only for Angela. Hmm, maybe some of Alice's relationship mumbo-jumbo was rubbing off on me after all.

"Really? Do you think so?" she asked, her eyes lighting up as the idea popped into her head.

"Absolutely." I said with all conviction in the world. From Angela's description, it seemed as though Ben was a perfect match for her. She was quiet and shy while he on the other hand was a bit more outgoing, but sensitive nonetheless.

She sighed as she looked back to her menu.

I glanced around the restaurant, taking the place in. It looked to be a mighty popular place. Almost all the tables were filled, and a line was forming at the door.

I turned my glance to a black platform on which a beautiful glossy-back grand piano was perched. Behind it, from what I could see, sat a man with brilliant bronzed hair. I sat frozen. Could it be? The mystery pianist moved with the music, I caught a glimpse of an all too familiar face.

It was indeed Edward Cullen.

My eyes were glued to the piano, hoping to gain eye contact.

I inconspicuously craned my neck from my seat to get a better view of his face. I gasped softly. His immense beauty still left me breathless every time.

His eyes were closed in deep concentration as he swayed back and forth with the tempo of the music.

As the beautiful song came to a close, he opened his eyes slowly, his tender gaze on mine. I blushed a deep crimson as I sat back down in my seat.

"So I'm guessing that's Edward," Angela poked with a coy grin.

"You guessed right," I answered, using her response from earlier. I looked back over to the piano. Edward was still looking at me, this time, my favorite crooked grin plastered on his flawless face.

He bent his head down, almost as if he were writing something. I saw him call over a waiter, whispering something into his ear and handing him a piece of paper. The waiter took it and walked away.

In mere seconds after the mysterious transaction, more beautiful music filled the dining room, calming me in the slightest.

Ben returned with our drinks, earning another shy smile and a blush from Angela. I found myself preoccupied in my own thoughts of Edward as Angela and I kept up a light dinner conversation after placing in our orders.

Ever so often, I glanced back over at the piano, praying from another look from the stunning young man sitting behind it.

A familiar waiter broke my stare as he made his way into my line of vision towards the table.

"For you, miss," he said politely, placing a small slip of paper in my hand.

He quietly slipped away before I had time to ask any questions.

Angela, seeing this odd encounter, peered in interest to catch a peek of what the paper said.

I gingerly opened the small parchment, the anticipation building with each passing second.

Scrawled in elegant calligraphy was a short message:

"My dearest Bella- Meet me at closing time? Save room for dessert.

Edward"

Immediately, I looked up to see him staring at me once again. I gave a small smile and nodded my head in response to his message. Another smile graced his visage and he dove into another majestic phrase of music.

I neatly folded the parchment away and looked up to find a quite curious Angela staring back at me.

"Well?" she questioned, noting the smile still on my face.

"He wants me to wait for him until closing time," I giggled shyly, a goofy grin on my face. I was more than anxious for our upcoming rendezvous. Only a few more hours and then…

"Bella?" Angela spoke, looking at my blank expression. I shook my head, snapping out of my little daydream.

"Yes Angela?" I replied, a blush forming on my cheeks, as she had caught me lost in my thoughts.

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" she questioned, a look of hope glinting in her eyes. I had a feeling she wanted to wait for other reasons than to see the impassable Edward Cullen.

"Of course," I winked, knowing her plan. Maybe Ben would pay her a visit after closing.

Dinner continued on as normal. We mostly talked about our kooky World Lit. teacher who insisted on wearing neon button-ups to every class (where he got them, the world may never know) and telling the corniest jokes alive. But he happened to be my favorite teacher.

The restaurant emptied bit by bit, and soon enough, it was only Angela and I that sat alone in the large dining hall.

Ben had come by long ago to collect our plates and the bill, and when I exited the small booth, he came and took my place across from Angela as I set off to find Edward.

I headed straight for the grand piano, where a vacant piano bench stood. I slowly planted myself and stared in amazement at the glossy ivory keys.

I gingerly set my hands on the keys, feeling they were still warm from Edward's precise hands.

My hand skimmed up and down the keyboard, seeming to memorize every bump as I dragged my fingers up and down.

I was so consumed in my thoughts, that I didn't notice Edward approach me from behind the bench.

It was only when he placed his large hands over mine and guided them through a simple melody did I turn to face him.

"That felt...amazing," I said turning to him speechless. And indeed it had. It felt as though my fingers were flying over the smooth keys in a stark memorization I had not known.

"I still get a rush every time I play," he murmured in concentration as he guided me through another simple piece.

I broke my stare from the keyboard to see Angela looking at me from the booth. She gave a small wave as she headed out the front entrance of the restaurant with Ben at her side.

My eyes glided back to the keyboard, looking at the two pairs of hands against the bright white keys.

After another short song, we sat in a comfortable silence. I turned up to look at his face. He looked angelic under the spotlight from above. He smiled at me as I gazed into his emerald eyes.

"Would you mind playing for me?" I whispered, looking down at the keys yet again.

He silently slid next to me on the piano bench, bending over in concentration as he delicately placed his hands on the keys.

As the sounds of notes started to fill the air, recognition hit me.

"Clair de Lune…" I gasped. His rendition was absolute perfection. If at all possible, it sounded better than the recording in the car. My eyes closed as I let my senses take in the beautiful song.

My eyes remained closed after the song had finished, my ears yearning for the sweet sound to return.

When my eyes peeped open, I found Edward looking at me square in the face, his lips pursed in a small smile.

"Beautiful." I stated simply, at lost for words. His playing really was magical.

"I wrote a song for you," he said, hesitation in his voice. He looked down at me to read my reaction.

"Well?" I said, a smirk growing my face as I urged him to play.

He laughed lightly as he set his hands on the keyboard again to play.

His eyes immediately closed as he started the song, delving in to the emotions that ran deep within the melody.

It started off with a simple rhythm, the sweet sound flowing throughout the empty restaurant. It became more intricate and all the more lovely as he progressed.

I found myself wiping a tear from the corner of my eye after he had finished. To think that something so beautiful was written for me was…astounding.

His eyes slowly opened again as he lifted his hands off the keys. He looked to me for a response.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped, throwing my arm around his neck. I pulled him into a tight hug, tears dripping down my face all the while.

As I lingered in his embrace, my thoughts from earlier hit me like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't he called me?

I pulled back, trying to compose myself. He was still looking at me, his eyes soft and full of compassion.

"Why didn't you call me? I missed you…" I spoke softly, not realizing the hard truth of my words.

Edward's eyes opened in surprise, as he understood what I was getting at.

"Bella…" he spoke, hurt in the undertones of his voice. He had not meant to hurt me in the slightest.

I looked up at him for an explanation.

"I'm so sorry. I promise you I was going to call, but I just got so busy with school, and work. I never meant anything by not calling. Plus, how could I let a beautiful girl like you get away?" he said with a sorry smile, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

I relaxed now, and thought. My week had been nothing but hectic, and if his was anything like mine, I probably wouldn't of had the time to call either.

His lips formed into an innocent pout. "Will you ever forgive me?"

I giggled at his playful antics. How could I resist that face? "I suppose I could…" "But only if you come through on your promise for dessert..." I said slyly.

His pouted lips turned into a full-blown grin as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Anything for you, Bella." He quickly got up from the piano bench and went into the back kitchen doors.

A few minutes later he returned with a large fudge sundae, two spoons tucked under the endless mounds of ice cream.

I clapped in delight as he took my hand and led me over to a lone table set up in the middle of the room. I guess he had told someone about his after-hours guest.

I greedily yanked a spoon from the thick ice cream and popped it into my mouth.

"Yum!" I grinned. "If you weren't so good at the piano, I would have thought you to be a chef," I laughed as I took another bite.

At this point, Edward had froze, his spoon suspended in midair as he looked at my face. He busted out in robust laughter.

"You know, we always have a box for left-overs," he said as he reached over and wiped a smear of chocolate sauce from my cheek.

I blushed, but laughed along with him, seeing that his laughter was all in good fun.

We sat there for hours, talking about everything from school to politics. The ice cream had long dwindled before we were done.

Checking his watch Edward gave a disappointed sigh. "I better get you home"

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was almost one in the morning!

I shrugged. "At least it's the weekend." I said, recollecting the impossible workload from school this week.

I sighed as well as I helped him clean up our mess.

After a quick clean up, he shut off the lights and locked the door.

"Where did you get those keys from?" I wondered, seeing as though Edward only worked here a couple times a week

"Let's just say I made good friends with the janitor," he gave a knowing smile as he led me over to his Volvo.

Once inside, I rested my head comfortable against the seat. This night had been too good to be true. Being only second 'date', I felt as though I had known Edward all my life. He was so easy to talk to, and I felt like he wouldn't judge me no matter what I told him. I let out a pleasant sigh as we drove hand in hand back to my apartment.

He pulled effortlessly into a space, turned off the car, and looked at me.

Chancing a quick glance, I looked over at him, and found I couldn't turn away. He eyes had an invisible hold on me that just wouldn't let go.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." He said, still staring. I looked on in silence as he started up again.

"Bella," he spoke, squeezing my hand. "I'm not entirely sure how you feel towards me, but I have to get this off my chest," he said.

I simply nodded.

"I like you. Maybe even more than like. I guess time will only tell when it comes to that, but I'm positively certain that I like you, and I would love to spend more time with you..." he looked up and added quickly, "if that's okay with you, of course."

I chuckled softly, seeing how hard it was for him to say that. But it did mean a lot to me.

"Edward…" I whispered. "Since I've met you, I don't think I've though about anyone else really," I said, blushing. Because it was true. All my free time was spent thinking of yours truly.

"I really like you Edward, and would love it if we could spend some more time together," I finished lamely. But there was no denying the truth. I don't think we knew each other well enough to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but we were clearly on the road.

At my response, a grin spread across his face and he leaned in slightly. I let out a small laugh at the sight of his goofy grin and gladly took his invitation.

At first, his lips felt like a feather, gently tickling and caressing my own. As I leaned in further to deepen the kiss, our lips melded into a gentle pattern. It was beyond words at this point.

I pulled back, in need of air, my hand immediately flying up to my lips. I looked over at Edward, seeing he had done the same.

"Wow," was all that came out as he recovered from our sweet embrace.

He quietly got out of the car and made his way to my door, opening it in a gentleman manner.

I smoothly slipped out, and he led me to the complex door.

He took my hands in his and held them to his chest. "Thank you," he whispered, stepping closer to me.

Before I knew it, his hands were gently cradling my neck and face as he pulled me into another passionate kiss.

My hands slipped from his grasp and made their way around his neck, rummaging through his soft hair.

We stayed like that for a few precious moments, our kiss sweet, but filled with the immensity of our flaring emotions.

He pulled back, taking in a deep breath as he did so. I looked down in a blush.

Warm fingers found their way under my small chin and lifted my eyes to his.

I was greeted by a pleasant smile as Edward placed a small kiss on my forehead and told me goodnight.

I watched as he backed away from the building, as he did a week ago on our first date. He never broke his stare until he got into his car and drove soundly away.

I calmly went inside and came to a realization. If I had any doubts then, they were sure gone now.

I was falling head-over-heels for Edward Cullen.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Phew! This was a long chapter to write-but I think it was worth it, lol. Tell me what you think- any pointers or ideas are more than welcome (maybe another date idea?) As always, READ AND REVIEW !


End file.
